percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire and Metal: Chapter 4
Fire and Metal: Chapter List Swordplay: Lance's POV Felicia is such an idiot. I told here repeatedly not to climb that blasted wall before she was ready, and she flat out refused to heed my advice. Now she's went and gotten herself hurt. Neil gave me a look like, sorry, I didn't think this would happen. We rushed down to the base of the cliff and picked Felicia up. "Where do we take her?" I asked. "To the infirmary, in the Big House." We took here there and told Chiron what had happened. "She's been here for barely a day, with nothing dangerous attacking her, and you let her get in the infirmary already?" Chiron berated Neil. "Sorry, I promise that won't happen again." Neil said sheepishly. Chiron driibbled some golden liquid into Felicia's mouth. Noticing my inquiring look, Chiron said, "It's nectar, drink of the gods. It heals demigods in small amounts. But too much, and things'll get ugly." I'm beginning to think everything here could potentially cause some sort of death. I mused, and continued watching over Felicia. Before long, she had come around, and the first words out of her mouth were: "It wasn't my fault Lance, I had no idea I was affectedly so badly by heights." "Yeah, whatever, you're good now, I wanna resume the tour and learn of some more things that can kill us." I joked. "There is just one more thing that has a high chance of hurting you — Sharp, celestial bronze weapons." Neil said seriously. At this Felicia perked up, "You mean like this?" And she tugged on the necklace Mother had given us. There was a brief flash, and a spear nearly her height popped into existance. "How...?" I gaped. Neil appeared equally surprised. Felicia shrugged, "I don't know, I was messing with it before we got here, and this happened, I was too scared at the time, so I hooked it back up to the necklace, and it shrunk back." "Let's go, I'm gonna take you to the Camp Forge, and maybe get you a weapon, Lance. Then we can start on sword training." Neil decided. Felicia put her spear away, and walked with us. "Why is it made of, what was that you called it..., celestial bronze?" "It is one of the few substances that can kill monsters. Mortal Steel merely passes through most monsters." Neil replied. And we resumed walking in silence. We arrived at the Camp Forge. There were several people there, and there was a constant clanging sound. A red glow shimmered throughout the forge, from the raging inferno where people where softening metal and banging on them with hammers. Felicia appeared elated. She reached into the flame and took out a lump of glowing red, hot bronze. "Felicia! What are you doing?!" "Nothing, just —ahh!" She broke off as she noticed the bronze was glowing hot. "Wait, that wasn't hot at all!" She began kneading the lump in the fire, until it became something like a hammer. With a dissatisfied grunt, she tossed it back into the fire. Neil recovered from his look of amazement, and said, "There will be better tools for blacksmiths, if you need them. And from what I'm seeing, you could very well be a daughter of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire." Neil led us over to the weapons cache, while I pondered the possibility of my father being Hephaestus. As I gazed into the weapons chest, I realized the color of this celestial bronze was strikingly familiar. I pulled out my Swiss Army Knife. The color was identical. I mentioned this to Neil. "Take out a blade, maybe it was meant for monster fighting." He suggested. I did as he asked but nothing extraordinary happened, it looked just like any other Swiss Army Knife, other than the fact that it's completely bronze. "That's odd, we'll ask some Hephaestus kids to examine it." As Neil said this, Felicia came skipping toward us with a new leather belt with a bronze buckle and two Celestial Bronze knives, each roughly a foot long. "Can I have these? It'll be useful for close combat, the spear's just a little to big." Neil replied, "Sure, what about the belt?" "There's nothing special about it, I wanted it because it's tough and I need something to hold the knives," She said as she strapped the knives on. I watched her put them on, and with them she seemed to possess a graceful ferocity. "Lemme go find a weapon for myself before we go examine my knife." I said, walking over to the cache. There were all sorts of wepons, from ancient blades that seemed as if they had not seen the light of day for hundreds of years, to gleaming modern pistols and rifles that probably shot celestial bronze. And yet none of them felt right for me. Noticing my indescision, Neil said, "You can choose one later, for the games tonight, you can take a standard issue sword and shield." "Wait, what games?" Felicia put in. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you about them. We play Capture the Flag in the woods every Friday, just wait until after swords training and dinner, it'll be a blast." Neil said cheerfully. After failing to choose a suitable weapon, we went to one of the people working at the forge. "Hey Jake! These are Lance and Felicia Forgeron. Guys, this is Jake Mason, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin. Jake, Lance's got a Swiss Army Knife made of bronze, and he wants to know what it can do. " Neil told him. "Lance could you give him the knife?" I handed my knife to him. He took a moment, took some appendages out, and pressed the Swiss Emblem on the front. A straight, three-and-a-half foot sword grew out. "I believe I have figured you tool out, and a great one at that," Jake said. "That is a master peice, to store so many weapons in a small case, worthy of Hephaestus himself. Hoever, I sense Hephaestus did not make the blade. I could be wrong, however." Curious, I asked, "What do the other appendages to?" "You're gonna have to try that out for yourself." Jake said myteriously, and he resumed his work. "Huh, that's pretty cool, let's go test this baby out!" I was feeling more confident, but in the back of my mind, I wondered. Can I do this? Am I able to do these activities well? I put these thoughts outside, and followed Neil out of the Forge. We went to the arena, and Neil took out a bronze staff out from nowhere. I'm not even gonna ask, he's the son of a magic goddess. "So, who wants to go first?" He smiled. "I will". I looked at Felicia, surprised. She drew her knives, looked at the length of Neil's bronze rod, and thought better of it. She tugged on her necklace, and the cross chaped pendant lengthened and sharpened, becoming a large spear and again. She whirled it over her head. When she learned to do that, I have no idea. She took up a stance, and sprang at him. Se lunged with her spear, but Neil parried. Neil stepped aside and wacked at her left thigh. Felicia batted it aside with the butt of her spear. Then they're movements became a blur. How my sister could do this, I had no idea. After a couple minutes of intense fighting however, Neil's experience outclassed her, and she fell down from exertion, panting heavily. "That was impressive!" Neil complimented. I nodded fervently. "All right, I'll go against Lance for a round, and then you two will face off. I drew my knife, and flipped out the longest blade. I clicked the emblem and my sword expanded. It felt like part of me. I felt more alive than ever before. Neil lept toward me. Before I could be bowled over, I dove aside and slashed my sword. CLANG! Our weapans met, but then mine kept going back, slipping. Neil twirled his staff, and struck at me. My arm was too slow, the end of the staff collided with my chest, and I flew to the ground, feeling dazed. "You okay, man?" Neil asked. "I didn't hurt you to bad, right?" "Only my pride," I joked. I turned to Felicia. "How did you last so long?" "Got lucky, I suppose." She shrugged. "No, you've got talent. I'm one of the best here with a non sword weapon, that was impressive. You didn't do too badly either, Lance. Better than most. Anyway, why don't we get some water and resume with you two pitted against each other?" He grinned. We groaned. After breaking, Felicia and I met at the Arena. I crouched, thinking of ways to subdue her. This time, Felicia had opted for her knives. I had the advantage of reach, but she had two, foot long blades. She lunged at me, slashing with one of her knives, while using the other to deflect my blow. I fell back to aviod her cut. I swept my sword at her, and knocked one of her knives away, bruising her hand in the process. She grimaced, but kept fighting. I had no idea she had that in her. She was furiously jabbing with her remaining knife, but couldn't get close enough. In desparation, she threw her knife. As it came whistling toward me, it caught on the crossgouard of my sword, and fell away. "You could've killed me there, sister," I commented as I rapped my sword on her shoulder. She dove down, and cought the hilt of my sword and yanked it lose from me. Then she advanced and grabbed me by the shoulder, sword on my neck. "And I could do it again now." She retorted, and lowered the sword, smiling to herself. "Wow, that was great, you two have natural talent, although... Felicia bested you, you know that Lance?" Neil teased. I punched on the shoulder. "Shut up." I muttered. Then the conch shell sounded, and we went to the dining pavilion for dinner. Category:Yunhua98 Category:Fire and Metal